


Make Room for Daddy

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We'veboth been traumatized today. Let’s get some happy news.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Room for Daddy

Emily walked out of Rossi’s office with a box just as Hotch was coming out of his office. Rossi walked toward him to talk, Prentiss headed for the stairs. Neither of them saw her slip but they heard her fall.

 

“Prentiss!” Hotch exclaimed, rushing past Rossi and over to her. The other Agent was right on his heels.

 

“I'm OK.” She said, looking a little dazed. The box was on the ground, files scattered.

 

“What were doing carrying that heavy box?” Hotch asked.

 

He helped her back onto the step to sit down. Rossi just looked at him. He seemed very upset and shaken when it was just a little fall. She landed on her ass and though dazed looked OK.

 

“It wasn’t that heavy.” Emily replied.

 

“You're going to the hospital.”

 

“The hospital, Hotch I think you're overreacting.”

 

“I am not.”

 

“She looks fine to me Hotch.” Rossi said.

 

“I don’t care how she looks to you, Dave,” Hotch helped Emily up from the step. “She fell and she is going to the hospital.”

 

“Aaron…” she spoke through clenched teeth. “Don’t do this.”

 

“Then don’t fight me…please.”

 

“Fine,” she rolled her eyes. “Let’s let him be overprotective Dave, better safe than sorry I guess.”

 

“I guess.” Dave stood back and let Hotch walk her to the elevator.

 

“We’ll be back. Save us some of that pizza.”

 

When the elevator door opened, he helped her on but as soon as the doors closed, Prentiss shrugged him off.

 

“Emily, don’t be that way.”

 

“Just, whatever. I'm going to the damn hospital but don’t think I am going to be good about it.”

 

“You're…”

 

“Stop it Hotch.” She held up her hand. “This place has more bugs than the White House. We are not going to do this here.”

 

“I don’t want to do it in the ER either.” Hotch replied. “This is not something we should be arguing about.”

 

“We’re not. We’re just going to be quiet about it.”

 

***

 

“Agent Prentiss, you're fine. The baby is fine as well.”

 

Dr. Lisa Reynolds stood in front of the gurney Emily sat on.

 

“Can you say that a little louder; I'm not sure he heard you.” She pointed to Hotch.

 

“Everything is fine. Still, after a fall of any kind in your condition, I think coming to the hospital is a good idea. You should look out for anything out of the ordinary for the next couple of days, spotting, pain, or anything that doesn’t feel right. Do not ignore your body.”

 

“Could you say that a little louder?  I don't think she heard you.” Hotch said.

 

“But I'm OK, right?” Emily asked with concern laced in her voice.

 

“Everything is fine. Your baby has a strong heartbeat and is developing nicely for this period of gestation. I could even tell you the sex if you want to know.”

 

“So soon? She’s only four months…she’s barely showing.”

 

“Technology advances everyday, Agent Hotchner. Would you like to know?”

 

“Yes.” Hotch said.

 

“No.” Emily said.

 

“Baby, c'mon.”

 

“I think a surprise would be better.”

 

Hotch came around, put his arms around her. Emily leaned on him.

 

“We’ve both been traumatized today. Lets get a little happy news.” He whispered.

 

“Traumatized? Hotch you practically dragged me in here against my will.”

 

“If we know the sex we can pick out color schemes, and it will save you reading at least two hundred pages of that baby book my mother insisted on giving you that has more pages than the Bible. C'mon, next time I promise I’ll wait until the delivery room.”

 

“Next time?” Emily laughed. “You're adorable when you are overbearing, and I hate that.”

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

“It’s a yes.”

 

Hotch smiled from ear to ear, his dimples poking into his cheeks.

 

“We want to know doctor.” He said.

 

“You guys are having a girl.”

 

“A girl?” Hotch was breathless and when he looked at Emily she took his face in her hands. “Em, it’s a girl.”

 

“I heard.” She wanted to be happy but she was petrified. With a miscarriage already behind her, she really didn’t want to get too attached to this baby. But wasn’t that silly? Of course she was attached to the child; she had been since the moment she found out she was carrying her. Her? There was a little girl inside of her. The other night when she couldn’t sleep, Emily found herself leafing through the baby book just looking at names. Caroline, Jacqueline, Lesley, Octavia, and Sophie. Any of those and so many more would be perfect for her daughter; their daughter. “Thank you so much, Dr. Reynolds.”

 

“When is your next OBGYN appointment, Agent Prentiss?” the doctor asked.

 

“Two weeks.”

 

“Good. You can get dressed and go home now. I suggest a good night of rest but resuming normal activities tomorrow is fine.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

She walked away; Hotch and Emily still held on to each other. Emily pressed her forehead against his.

 

“I'm glad I listened to you.” She whispered.

 

“I didn’t want to be pushy but I worry about you, and the baby.”

 

“I know, Aaron.” She stroked the back of his head. “We’re fine. We need to get back to the BAU.”

 

“I'm taking you home.” He said.

 

“And then what? You're going to stay with me? That will look suspicious.”

 

“I don’t care.”

 

“Yes, you do honey. We’ll go back to the BAU, have a slice of pizza, and I’ll claim indigestion so you'll take me home.”

 

“And that’s not suspicious?”

 

“Look, they know about us but…”

 

“We’re going to have to tell them eventually. You’re starting to show.” Hotch’s hand was gentle on her stomach. “You're beautiful,” he kissed her nose. “But you're starting to show.”

 

“What happened to plausible deniability?” Emily asked.

 

“I didn’t say we had to give them every detail but they need to know.”

 

“I agree. I'm also hungry so let’s get out of here. Hand me my clothes.”

 

***

 

“Hey, are you alright?” Derek asked. “Rossi said you fell and had to go to the hospital.”

 

“I'm fine, except I'm hungry. There was supposed to be pizza.”

 

“We set it up in the conference room. I was just going to get some sodas.”

 

“Great.” Emily headed that way and Hotch looked after her.

 

“Is she alright?” Derek asked.

 

“Yeah. I was concerned and now I'm not so much.”

 

“You're glowing.” Derek said.

 

“Go and get the sodas; we’ll talk in a few minutes.”

 

They went in separate directions. When Hotch got into the conference room, Prentiss was assuring the rest of the team she was fine. They were all so concerned but she told them their Unit Chief had overreacted. There was nothing wrong…she got a clean bill of health.

 

“There is something you guys should know though,” she said as Morgan came back into the room. “I don’t like keeping secrets and um, while we should all remember discretion I think I should tell you now.”

 

“What's going on?” Reid asked, putting down his pizza. “Emily, are you alright?”

 

“I'm pregnant.”

 

Garcia gasped, rushing over to hug her, followed closely by JJ. The three women stood in a huddled hug while the men stood outside of it, looking like men do when that announcement is made. Rossi glanced at Hotch, and the Unit Chief couldn’t conceal his smile.

 

“No wonder Hotch wanted to take you to the hospital tonight.” He said.

 

“I had to tell Hotch about it when I found out a few weeks ago. As my Unit Chief, he had to know of anything that could prevent certain acts in the field.”

 

“How far along are you?” Garcia asked, touching her stomach.

 

“I'm in my fourth month. I should busting out soon.” She smiled. 

 

“I thought you were gaining weight but you don’t tell a woman things like that.” Reid replied.

 

“You certainly don’t.” JJ said. “Do you want a boy or a girl?”

 

“I want a slice of pizza.” Emily replied. “I'm starving.”

 

She sat at the table and they all joined her, grabbing slices of pizza and opening sodas. Hotch watched her the whole time and knew he would for awhile, at least until her OBGYN told her in two weeks that everything was OK. He had to look out for her and for their daughter. Being vigilant was not the same as being overbearing…was it?

 

“What are your favorite names?” Rossi asked, opening the carton of Buffalo wings down at his end of the table.

 

“I have no idea. We’re compiling a list now. It took me a month to name my cat so the baby; do you remember Murphy Brown?”

 

“She settled on her mother’s name.” Derek replied.

 

“Avery is good, and it’s unisex.”

 

“Do you know the sex of the baby?” Garcia asked.

 

Hotch felt left out. He wanted to be joyous too and have people hug him, give congratulations on his good news. It was his good news as well. This was the part he hated. They were doing a great job of keeping their personal relationship far away from the office. Still at times like this, it felt so isolating.

 

“Lets back off Prentiss and let her eat.” He said. “She insisted on coming back so you guys could know she was alright but after some dinner I think I'm just going to drive her home so she can get some sleep. I'm sure she will fight tooth and nail to come in tomorrow.”

 

“I'm coming in tomorrow.” Emily said firmly.

 

“Then you're leaving early tonight.” Hotch said.

 

She nodded, munching on her pizza. Hotch leaned back in his chair and Derek leaned in close to whisper to him.

 

“Congratulations, dad.”

 

The Unit Chief looked at him and smiled. They knew now, they knew and they were happy for the both of them. The time would come, the place, where they could all celebrate and say it aloud. It wasn’t a secret anymore, just something that everyone didn’t need to know. But Hotch knew; he knew in five months he would be the father of a beautiful baby girl.

 

***

                                                                                                                            

  
 


End file.
